orcarintfandomcom-20200214-history
Malshaei
Among the sparse and scattered citites of Jei, Malshaei is by far the largest, dwarfing all the other major settlements in size and economic growth. Founded very early after Skybreach Day, it is built mostly by Arklanders who moved from Axis to make their own new home away from the Ark and from native Homeborn societies. Malshaei was a sovereign city state since its founding, until its government allied with the other remote colonies in 963 FR, to become capital city of Jei. Jei had previously been an ungoverned region, due to its harsh climate and difficult terrain. When Malshaei was declared a capital city, trade routes across the county, as well as beyond it, allowed for roads and efficient transportation to be arranged, giving Jei its place in the world as an acknowledged nation. In 968 FR, the Clan Circle invited Jei to join them, but the majority vote of the people was to remain independent. Most of Malshaei’s population is of Arklander descent, and has remained that way for many generations. Tourism and immigration is uncommon because of the inhospitable conditions, and so, Jei and Malshaei remains dominated by Arklanders. They have a strong sense of community and duty to their people, and many view Jei as a sanctuary from the strange world around them, where Arklanders can begin anew, in peace. Outlanders were of course tolerated, but efforts to integrate them into Jei society were minimal. In 1152 FR, when Ivirixis rallied Hearth against the looming threat of the vengeful Morianisi, the Jei government was reluctant to enter into his alliance. The Great Spirit made it clear that he had no intention to take Jei by force, and would leave them be if they so desired. Many of Jei’s colonies and cities were more than willing to join the Northern Dominion for the sake of security and protection, but the Malshaei leadership ignored their wishes and decided for Jei to remain independent. The fear of Morianisi was too great for the people of Jei to ignore, and civil war broke out in Jei. In 1156 FR, a handful of separatist colonies rallied and laid siege to Malshaei, who were forced to surrender. The city and its leaders were faced with the choice of either agreeing to enter into the Northern Dominion, or become an independent city state and let the rest of Jei govern itself. After weeks of debate while Malshaei was under separatist occupation, the decision was made to allow Jei into the Northern Dominion. Ivirixis was pleased, and held a parade in Malshaei to commemorate this alliance. Among the cheering crowds, there were those who saw their way of life threatened, the walls broken between their sanctuary and the rest of the world. But the order was kept in spite of the civil unrest, and Malshaei remained mostly untouched by the Homeborn. The alliance with Ivirixis proved very profitable for Malshaei over the following decades, and the city grew into a true marvel of architecture. Thanks to the rich mineral deposits in the vast mountain ranges of Jei, Malshaei became one of the world’s largest exporters of ore and metal. To fuel this rapidly expanding economy, Malshaei’s finest engineers and brightest visionaries enlisted the help of Ivirixian inventors to construct the massive undercity known as the Ember Wards. Over the course of nearly 100 years, the Ember Wards were tunneled and built underneath the city, completed in in 1282 FR. The main purpose of the Ember Wards were to house the massive forges and factories to expand Malshaei’s export and production, but the poor and homeless often found their way down to seek shelter from the cold outdoors. The Ember Wards are also populated by working class citizens, dotted with cheap and affordable housing for those who are willing to compromise on the living conditions. Since its construction, The Ember Wards have been the pride of Malshaei, and a symbol of Arklander ingenuity and importance.